


有邪

by xiangzigou



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 未来发展是沆瀣一气的鬼故事





	1. （上）

这个村子办白事要吃面。

刘嘉裕和丁飞走进来，一人领了一只碗一双筷子，走到放面盆的桌子前边，对后面拿着长筷子挑面的人说：

“节哀。”

李京泽本来低着头弄那盆面，听到熟悉的声音，抬头一看是他俩，把筷子交给旁边的师姐，走到角落，招手让二人跟他过来。

三人聚到一起，李京泽散了中华烟给他俩，丁飞说自己不抽烟，李京泽便把给丁飞那根叼进自己嘴里。刘嘉裕感叹一句：“我看门口散的也是中华，真是亲师父，舍得花钱。”

“废话，你师父死了你不得给他用最好的？”

眼看李京泽要急，丁飞赶快说：“有什么要帮忙的？”

李京泽想了想，问：“你们和我师父是兄弟吗？”

丁飞很想说哪有同行之间互称兄弟的，没想到刘嘉裕毫不犹豫：“必须是啊，老铁了。”

李京泽发现此时的刘嘉裕分外亲切，电波相通，能无障碍交流，立马激动握住老铁的手，说：“那你们得帮我给我师父报仇。”

刘嘉裕和丁飞对视一眼，不约而同：“啊？”

李京泽看了看周围，压低声音：“我师父是被人害死的。”

刘嘉裕和丁飞一个月前来到这个地方，一是为了开拓市场。

他们把周易风水卜卦驱鬼的牌子搬出来，就听到房车对面的一个嗑瓜子磕得虎虎生风的大姐说，他们这已经有一个大师了，可灵了，一山不容二虎，你们没生意的。

丁飞笑了，说，我们就是来找他的。

大姐说，还没到时候，到晚上他徒弟们会来这边一家馆子吃面，等着也是等着，不如来洗个头。说着啪得拽亮门口的小粉灯。

刘嘉裕和丁飞一路开着房车走南闯北，一是为了开拓市场，二是为了和当地人交流感情。

钱和感情，都是非常重要的东西。

挣钱的方式很多，交流感情的方式也很多。他俩之间常常交流感情，到了新地方，还喜欢比赛看谁更快与其他人交流感情。争取让世界充满爱。

刘嘉裕看丁飞，说：“我看行。”

丁飞对大姐说：“您先把价目表给我们看看。有没有优惠？有没有折扣？”

刘嘉裕说：“看你这个小气劲儿，要玩就别这么抠抠嗖嗖地玩，玩点上档次的。”

丁飞小声说：“这是个村儿，哪找……”

刘嘉裕转头问大姐：“大师的高徒平时在哪块地方活动？”

丁飞愣了一下，反应过来，说：“操。”

俩人没进去，丁飞坐在房车里，刘嘉裕在外边抽烟。丁飞戒烟戒酒有一阵了，现在已经不习惯烟味。他在床上眯了一会儿，梦到些零碎小事，在过去的几百年里来来去去的人，最后剩了刘嘉裕。

梦里的刘嘉裕说：“喂。”

现实中的刘嘉裕说：“喂，喂，老飞。”

丁飞一下子醒了，看到车窗上是刘嘉裕半张脸。

刘嘉裕扭头把烟喷了，在窗外对丁飞说：“他们来了，去看看。”

丁飞披着个毛毯走出来，看到不远处停了一辆改装大巴。

刘嘉裕说：“赚钱就要赚大钱，和人徒弟交朋友当然要交高徒。”

丁飞跟在他后头走，连连打哈欠，说：“怎么才算高徒？你定个标准，我按你标准来。”

俩人在大巴前站定，看到上边贴着大大的观世音菩萨下凡福泽予民的海报。丁飞皱眉，说：“当这的人是傻子吗，佛道糅着来？”

刘嘉裕倒不在意这个，说：“搞就搞观音。”

丁飞说行，让你一局，天气太冷，我先去吃个饭。

刘嘉裕上了车，车里挺冷，没人，几块板几块玻璃隔出一个教堂忏悔室的小房间。他在单向玻璃前边的马扎上坐下，人一下子沉到海平面以下，只好站起来，靠着玻璃，对老鼠洞一样的小窗口里头说：“你这太不讲究了，连个椅子都没有，就一个马扎？”

窗口伸出一只男生的手，瘦，白，刚搬了重物青筋还没褪，手指头里夹着张艳粉色的纸，材质和烧的纸钱无异。

“写上生辰。算命，看相，风水，求子，富贵，姻缘。选一个。”

刘嘉裕皱眉。

“啥玩意儿？外边贴的观音菩萨不是个女的吗？”

“他们……她吃饭去了，我代班。”

刘嘉裕看一眼那只手，指甲光秃秃的，笑了。“您这带班的神仙，多大啊，还啃手指头？”

里边不耐烦了，说：“你爷爷我三千五百岁。你要治闲病往前五百米找诊所。”

“我就是来找观音菩萨的，和人打了赌，今天得和神仙说上话。”

“我就是神仙。反正我代班，我说是我就是。”

“那行，我求子。”

“老婆呢？求子得你老婆亲自来。”

“单身。”

小窗口上边的大窗口从里边猛地拉开。露出一个男生的上半张脸，窗口开得有点高，他不能完全够着，仰着脸拿鼻孔怼刘嘉裕。

“来寻开心呢？你自体受精还是怎么着？”

刘嘉裕看他一会儿，说你还是坐下说话，咱们好好说说，看你垫着脚我也累，我不高，还得仰头。

大窗口又猛地关上了。

那只手又从下边窗口伸出来，仍是夹了张纸。

“算命，看相，风水，求子，富贵，姻缘。选一个。要求子也行，我不保证管用。”

刘嘉裕说：“你再伸出来点，我没看清。”

“没看清什么？”虽然这么说，里边还是把胳膊往外多送了一截。

“你胳膊上文的，是道教的还是佛教的？”

“道教，天兵天将。”

刘嘉裕笑，说：“瞎扯，那是般若，日本妖怪。我有朋友开文身店的，这图案我熟，”他推推眼镜，“命不够硬，镇不住。”

丁飞吃完饭出来，看到刘嘉裕在大巴边站着抽烟，把打包的拉条子递给他，说：“没成啊？”

刘嘉裕不说话，接过晚饭，突然想起丁飞闻不惯烟味，把烟丢地上踩了，说：“操，忘了你受不了这个了。”

丁飞笑笑：“小事儿。刚吃饭的时候，和那帮徒弟聊了聊，有个女的，漂亮，个子又高，头发又长，我看和海报上八成像。我要了微信，一会儿给你。你要不快点我就下手了。”

刘嘉裕看他，突然拿出回忆往事的语气，说：“老飞。”

丁飞说：“更爱我了？”

刘嘉裕收起回忆往事的语气，说：“拉倒吧。”

丁飞说得没错，那个女徒弟确实个子高头发长人长得漂亮。刘嘉裕和她聊了几次，仔细挑了礼物送过去，姑娘一看礼物就掉泪，这一掉泪把刘嘉裕准备好的宾馆房卡给吓回去了，心想我操村里的姑娘就是淳朴。当然这房卡最后还是用了，因为和淳朴相伴的，是直接大方。

第二天早上，刘嘉裕回到自己房车，发现丁飞不在。他掏出手机，边给丁飞打电话边往外看，看到丁飞在不远处和一个人站一块说话。丁飞掏出手机，看了一眼来电人，转头望向房车，刘嘉裕在驾驶座上朝他敬礼，丁飞回了个礼，偏头对身边的人讲了两句，指指车里，对方顺着看过来，看了一会儿就笑了。

哦，是那天车上那个。刘嘉裕认出来了。

小伙子笑起来智商不高啊。刘嘉裕想。

丁飞撩完骚，手机揣兜里，站原地目送男生离开，一转身看到走过来的刘嘉裕。

“这就撩上了，挺行，“刘嘉裕说，“这么急着赢？”

“已经赢了，”丁飞拉开自己衣领给刘嘉裕看咬痕，“还行，就是活泛了点。”

“睡错了，他就是个代班的。正牌照片在海报上印着，就你要微信的那个。”

“可他自己说他是神仙，我本来也怀疑，但人家都说了，不好拒绝吧，我只能牺牲小我，”丁飞拍拍自己额头，不怎么介意，“你上到正牌的了？那是你赢。”

赢家刘嘉裕没说话，直到二人回到车里，他才开口：“怎么搞上的？你和他说啥了？”

“也没说什么，我就说我和人比赛，看谁最先和管事的大仙睡觉。他说他是管事的大仙。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。小孩人挺好的，我一说就答应了。正好他们那没人，省开房的钱。”

刘嘉裕说：”他胳膊上有个文身，知道文的什么吗？“

丁飞想了想，说：“好像是有一个，没注意，拉上灯车里边挺黑的。”

刘嘉裕揶揄：“啥都不了解呢就和人睡，可得戴套，你哪知道他有没有病呢。“

“肯定啊，”丁飞笑了，“宝贝关心我。”

“拉几把倒吧，逮谁都叫宝贝？”刘嘉裕顿了顿，“他叫什么？”

“李什么，李什么来着？”

“合着你睡完了连人名字都没记住？”

“开个玩笑，你这么经不起逗，就仨字我还能记不住？李京泽，北京的京，恩泽的泽，他给我写了。”

丁飞摊开手掌，给刘嘉裕看空白的掌心，说一个小时前写的，现在估计看不到了。

刘嘉裕笑，说操你妈。

洗头房大姐话说得没错，他们在这待了半个月，没生意，而且完全看不出有好转的迹象。刘嘉裕说现在的人真几把好糊弄，这种水平的大师都能在这占山为王。丁飞提醒他，那人确实有两下，前几天贾家死了人，闹鬼，就是他带着徒弟去收拾的，再没出过事。

听他说徒弟，刘嘉裕想起一个人，问丁飞，李京泽联系你了吗。丁飞说联系了。刘嘉裕又问，再约过没有。丁飞说约一次就够了，开房要花钱，咱们最近可没入账，不开源总得节流吧。

不知疾苦的富二代刘嘉裕对丁飞肃然起敬。

敬完了后，刘嘉裕说：“你约他出来，我和他说点事。”

丁飞说：“我给你联系方式，你自己……”

刘嘉裕说：“你让咱们集团CEO亲自干这事？”

秘书丁飞认命了。“行，我帮你叫他出来。”

李京泽上来就说：“丁潇洒呢？”

刘嘉裕没明白，说：“啥玩意儿？”

“就你兄弟啊。”

“他叫丁飞。”

李京泽一脸震惊，很快恢复冷静。“操，我还说呢，怎么会有人叫那么土的名。”

他摸出包兰州，分了刘嘉裕一根，问：“那他说他是黑夜萤火虫有限公司的总经理是真的假的？”

刘嘉裕顿了两秒，消化了这个临时公司名，说：“假的。”

“他是副总，我才是总经理。”刘嘉裕说。

李京泽说：“你是他老板？挺牛逼嘿，年纪轻轻就当老板了。但还是不如我师父，如果我师父要当老板，肯定比你们公司大。”

这什么傻逼话，刘嘉裕皱眉。他的自尊心不允许有人说其他人比自己强，假设的也不行。转念一想，这小子没见过什么世面，不知道自己牛逼也是可以理解的。这么想，刘嘉裕大度起来，说：“尊师大名如雷贯耳，据说是个人物。”

“那当然。我看你兄弟也挺牛逼的，要不要加入我们，咱们可以一块工作。我问过他几次，他没回我。”

丁飞打太极的功夫刘嘉裕是知道的，他笑笑，说：“他是我员工，弟弟，你当我面挖墙脚不好吧。不如你到我们公司来，我们这待遇不错，天天公费旅游，也不拦着办公室恋爱。”

李京泽说：“算了，谁都说服不了谁。我就觉得挺可惜的，你兄弟真挺牛逼，说话可好玩了，他上次说什么有一份真挚的感情……”

“那是大话西游台词。”

李京泽又是一脸难以置信。“不可能，大话西游我看过，谢霆锋演的吗不是？”

“那是情癫大圣，不算大话西游。大话西游周星驰演的。你看，这就是代沟。”

李京泽看起来没生气，他笑了，看着别处，说：“我操他妈的，丁飞。”

刘嘉裕也笑了，说：“你要喜欢他，来我们这呗。”

“什么玩意儿。”李京泽笑笑，没接茬，贴着墙蹲下去玩自己的塑料打火机，打了几次火后耗光了所有气，咔哒咔哒，只剩声音。刘嘉裕站着看李京泽脑袋顶上的发旋。都说有两个发旋的人脾气怪，但这人头上只有一个，老天欠他一个。

兰州太冲，刘嘉裕抽不惯，把烟揣兜里拿了自己的来抽，他咬上烟，向李京泽借火。

李京泽说没气了，打不着。

刘嘉裕说你师父不是牛逼吗，都能捉鬼，打火的小把戏没教过你？

说着在火机上打了个响指，火苗高高窜起，映得李京泽眼睛发亮。

“可以啊，有点东西。”李京泽说。

刘嘉裕装逼装到底，握住他手腕，把打火机送到自己跟前，装模作样点上烟。放开的时候刘嘉裕瞥到他袖口，觉得哪里不对，问：“你文身变了？”

“你说这个？”李京泽拉开袖子，露出手臂内侧的花，“丁飞说我文的不吉利，命不够硬镇不住，文点花草盖一盖比较好。但花啊草啊一点都不帅，我想着盖住一半就行了，剩下的天兵天将还是得留下。只勾了线，还没打雾，这周再说。”

刘嘉裕看着他，烟雾从嘴里走出来。

刘嘉裕笑了，说：“命不够硬镇不住不是我说的吗。你记混了。”

tbc


	2. （下）

没几天李京泽的师父就死了，据传是被什么东西咬断了脖子。

李京泽说：“绝逼不是人类。牙齿很尖，从这咬下去的，”他手在自己脖子一侧比划，从肩划拉到下颌，“然后勾了这么一长溜。”

刘嘉裕说：“下手够狠的。”

“我师哥他们说，没有打斗痕迹，我师父从被咬到死，都没挣扎。”

“被下了药吧？”

“验过了，没有。”

“可能是咒，”丁飞说，“同行里有你师父的仇家吗？”

“我师父那么牛逼，人特好，怎么会有仇家。只可能是有人嫉妒他。”

“哎，你别看我们啊。”

“我当然知道不是你们，要不我还能找你们帮忙？”李京泽说，“我师哥怀疑你俩，我也告诉他们了，师父死的那晚，你俩和我在一块儿，不可能是你们。”

丁飞问：“没安监控？”

“我们这不兴这个，也幸好不兴，要不我们就没饭吃了。”

“怎么，知道是弄虚作假啊？”

李京泽顿了一下。“有真有假。反正我师父牛逼是真的。”

刘嘉裕问：“你是怎么想的？”

李京泽又扫了一圈周围，弯下腰，让他俩凑过来说话。

丁飞很想提醒这样太他妈显眼了，没想到刘嘉裕照做了，甚至还朝傻愣在那的丁飞说快点过来。

聪明人在这个世道是真他娘难混。

觉得自己是聪明人的丁飞自暴自弃，低头凑了过去。

“我怀疑是自己人干的。”仨人脑袋对脑袋，李京泽小声说。

丁飞想和刘嘉裕眼神交流，结果后者面色沉重一言不发，相当投入。

“但如果是自己人，他们为什么这么做呢？我师父对我们都很好。我小时候身体不行，天天住院你知道吧，从门诊一路住到县医院。有回病得厉害，差点死了，我师父一直陪我直到我脱离危险期。我师父养我不容易，他养所有人都不容易。我师兄，师姐，都是他带大的。”

刘嘉裕说：“活菩萨。”

丁飞说：“可不是吗。这么一大帮子人，得精打细算。”

“我师父说，等我下个月生日了，送我块玉当生日礼物。男生戴观音，保平安的，”李京泽直起身，棺材停在层层的人和细碎的聊天声后头，一时很难望到，“就差几天。”

俩人从院子里走出来，走到开阔的地方，迎面过来一条黄狗，丁飞蹲下去，揉搓狗的脑袋。刘嘉裕站边上瞧，脚后跟支地，用鞋底去捉狗摇来摇去的尾巴。

丁飞说：“你刚演得有点满，收着点，要不太刻意了。”

“这叫真情流露。你好歹睡过人家，也不表示表示，还不如我上心。”

“表示了，刚刚不随了六百块钱吗？六百买他根中华，很上心。”

刘嘉裕说：“中华是假的，在这种地方他们上哪整真的中华烟。”

“他又抽不出来，”丁飞说，“不说就行了。”

“我知道。”

丁飞问：“接下来怎么办？我看他的意思，是真的要查。”

“你想办法。”

“又是我？”

“你不是老聪明了吗？你想办法，其他我来。”

“要让我想，我们直接走，反正他找不到我们，没多久他就能自己发现真相。人各有命。”

刘嘉裕蹲下来，手揽上丁飞，说：“刚刚还夸你聪明，你再想想其他办法。我还不了解你？你向来比我心软。”

丁飞想，自己当初怎么就跟刘嘉裕了呢。

可能不是心软，是耳根子软。

丁飞觉得刘嘉裕才他妈是心软几把硬，对着一个刚咬死自己师父的妖怪和一地的血第一反应居然是“他不能知道这件事，要不活不安生”。

第二反应是“他既然是妖怪，咱带上，正好和你做个伴”。

想到这，丁飞一下子泄了气。

他对刘嘉裕显露的温柔很没办法。

那天晚上，误入当代弑父悲剧现场的刘嘉裕，就挺温柔的。

年轻的小怪物还没成气候，空有凶残，缺乏实战经验，能打过的人不多，除了他那个因心怀愧疚而不愿还手的可怜师父。

刘嘉裕见李京泽咬得太死，不敢生拽，从口袋里摸出一张符，还没往人脑门子上贴便被歪在地上只剩一口气大师扯住衣服拦下了。

“您别激动，瞅瞅这图案，伤不了人，就和板蓝根似的，比较温和。”刘嘉裕解释。

可惜还是晚了一步。

这位大师学艺不精，一生坑蒙拐骗，最后吃了没文化的亏，以为刘嘉裕要对他徒弟不利，死都没能闭眼。

手垂下来的时候，他一直看着刘嘉裕。

所以说，人还是要学好专业知识。

学好专业知识，才能更好地坑蒙拐骗，还不被发现。

刘嘉裕把符怼到李京泽脑袋上，李京泽一时上不来气，眼神跟着就散了。刘嘉裕将人放倒在地毯上，李京泽挣了一会儿没了动静，半张脸埋在白色织物里，蹭上他师父的血，像濒死的动物一样喘气。刘嘉裕说你胳膊撑着点。李京泽磨蹭了一会儿，好像恢复了几分，摊在地上的手攥了两下往回撤，撤进运动服袖子里，他折叠好胳膊，使了点劲支起上半身。刘嘉裕走到前边，蹲下来看他情况，见李京泽裹在乱七八糟的运动服里发蒙，笑了，说你搁这装海豹呢。说着就伸手去他长长的袖子里找手指头，摸到了，又往后摸了一段，圈着他手腕将手从袖子里拽出来。

“看，这不又变成人了，”刘嘉裕把李京泽袖子捋到手肘部位，折了两折固定住，“你要是喜欢变海豹，咱们就再把袖子放下来。”

站在一旁丁飞忍不住笑了，说：“这他妈都死人了，你还在那哄小孩？”

刘嘉裕站起来，磕出一根烟点上。“人死不能复生，当然是先顾着活人。”

丁飞本想提醒他不要抽烟，最后还是没开口。他以为刘嘉裕会像之前一样，说我忘了，然后掐掉烟。可是这次没有。

李京泽在地上坐着，垂着脑袋不说话。

丁飞说这是神志没回来呢，还得等一等。

正说着，李京泽突然拱到地上，去舔他师父的血，地板上的血很快被他卷走，他循着白色地毯上的血迹，直接朝尸体去了。刘嘉裕吐了个烟圈，没有要拦的意思。丁飞赶紧过来，拽了李京泽领子把人提溜起来，一手刀劈晕了。

“打晕了比你贴纸有用多了，你怎么还站那。”

刘嘉裕一脸可惜。“我有点好奇，想看看他会不会把他师父吃了。”

“再不快点走他就要生撕咱俩了，正好一会儿是饭点，吃了你，我挣扎挣扎可以被存进冰箱。”

“拉倒吧，就那两下子还生撕，他要能弄死咱俩那最快也是十年后。”

丁飞说：“你这话什么意思，不会要……”

刘嘉裕说：“我看你几百年也怪寂寞的，我肉体凡胎活不久，给你找个伴一块儿玩呗。反正那小子喜欢你又不是我。”

丁飞说宝贝儿你他妈还挺在意这事儿呢。

刘嘉裕在意的不是丁飞也不是李京泽，在意的是自己没有得到应有的——至少是他觉得应有的——关注。

丁飞知道，但丁飞更愿意理解成刘嘉裕非常喜欢自己。这么想也没什么错不是？

丁飞和刘嘉裕认识七八年，回回都是丁飞收拾摊子。三年前刘嘉裕在路边捡了条狗，上心了没两天就丢给丁飞养，养了两年失踪了，丁飞猜是被人偷去了。到现在丁飞还时不时提起来，说花菜要是还在，应该五岁了。

丁飞把李京泽扛上车，突然想到，他好像没问过李京泽多大。

“十九吧，”刘嘉裕说，“他不是说，去年成年他师父送了他一块手表吗。就前天说的，你也在场。”

丁飞说嗯，是有这么回事。说是这么说，其实他之前压根没记住，这才算正式记下了。记住这个是未雨绸缪，为着哪一天刘嘉裕来问那个谁是谁的时候告诉他，是李京泽，14年的时候十九。

丁飞总是做这种工作。

刘嘉裕信任他，他说什么都照单全收。

等李京泽醒了，他们告诉他是在路边捡到他的，衣服太脏，拿去洗了，让他凑合穿刘嘉裕的。这听起来不怎么可信，二人为此编了一个长达五分钟的剧情丰满细节详实的故事，好让它听起来合理一点。没等他俩开始讲，李京泽就摆摆手说没事没事，这老毛病了，你们别怕，我不会讹你们。该故事壮志未酬身先死，后来被丁飞写进了日记里。

什么都不能浪费。这是丁飞的原则。

“欠你们一个人情，以后有需要帮忙的尽管说，就算我帮不了，我师父总可以。”李京泽说。

丁飞看刘嘉裕，让他说点什么。

刘嘉裕面不改色：“尊师……牛逼。”

丁飞附和：“牛逼。”

几分钟后李京泽接到师姐打来的电话，丁飞和刘嘉裕对视一眼，一起走下车。北方的冬天很冷，俩人绕到另外一侧避风。

丁飞问我们什么时候走。

刘嘉裕说，等出殡再说。

觉得时间差不多了，刘嘉裕回到车上。李京泽已经不在了。

“跑得怪急，外套都给他放这了也不知道拿去穿。”刘嘉裕说。

丁飞揣着手靠在门口，笑着说：“你能不能别拿我外套卖人情？”

“你的就是我的，一样。”

师姐又一次提起，是不是他们。

李京泽说不是，那天他俩和我在一块儿，都问过了。

他这么说，心里却很明白有几个地方解释不通。有什么东西埋了他师父，也埋了他。白事那几天他心情烦躁。李京泽脾气很坏，现在格外坏。但又不能朝家里人发火，想来想去，拨了丁飞电话。

丁飞这次没扯别的，一叫就出来了。

俩人走了一会儿，丁飞问他有没有好点的馆子，说他和刘嘉裕就要离开了，走之前请他顿饭。

李京泽说你们走不了，事情还没完，他们还怀疑你俩呢。

丁飞笑了，说还真以为你们能拦得住我俩，我们想溜就溜，一点痕迹没有。

李京泽说放屁，要真是你俩，那给我等着，弄不死你们。

丁飞说行了行了，你说话能不能稍微和善点，前边那户养了狗，我带你去逗逗它。

李京泽站住不动，过了会儿说：“我之前喜欢你你不知道啊？”

丁飞装傻：“是吗？你表达太隐晦了，我没发现。”

“少鸡巴扯，我看你就是不喜欢我所以装。”

“行行，我错成了吧，我背锅。你去不去看狗啊，可可爱了。”

李京泽挪动步子，磨磨蹭蹭跟在一心看狗的丁飞后头。“无所谓，反正我现在不喜欢你了。”

“这才几天，你就不喜欢了。得亏我当初没发现，要不不被你们小孩诓了？我对感情可是很认真的。”

说着他俩就来到院门口，那条丁飞口中可可爱的狗早就一副迎宾姿态蹲在门口摇尾巴了。

“傻逼。”李京泽说。

“你怎么这么说它。”

“说你呢。”

“当初喜欢我叫我小甜甜，现在叫我傻逼，”丁飞说，“你看看你们小年轻，朝三暮四的。”

“前边是大话西游台词！我告诉你我可是三部都看了，谢霆锋那部我都看了，你蒙不了我。”

“补得挺全。这么喜欢我啊？”

李京泽愣住，脏话一层层往上垒，却被心虚冲毁地基，最后只能比个气势如虹的中指。

丁飞装看不见，蹲下去朝狗伸出手，等狗把脑袋递过来。

“我更喜欢猫。”李京泽说。

“你别当着人家面说啊。”

“你管得着吗？它又听不懂。”

“听得懂，”丁飞揉狗下巴，“要不我怎么和你交流。”

“操你妈。”

看李京泽急了，丁飞笑得很开心，站起来揉他耳垂。李京泽更暴躁，但是没躲，杵在那说你他妈才摸了狗就拉我耳朵。

“没差别。我以前养过一条狗，后来被偷了。你刘哥还用花盆给它立了个空坟，说早晚有天，它会回到这来。我们对动物和对人是一样的。”

虽说这话细究起来还是不中听，但对付李京泽是够用了。李京泽由空坟想到自己师父，便收起了脾气，像收起一把伞。他垂头想了会儿，说：“我师父没了以后，有个事儿，我一直想，但总觉得不会。”

“什么？”

李京泽撩起袖子，袖管卷了两折才固定住不往下滑，他给丁飞看他还没施工完的文身。

丁飞低头瞅了半天，没懂。

“这里，有东西渗了进去，颜色变了。”李京泽看着他。

丁飞感觉自己脖子后面的骨头变得僵硬，但他还是问：“是什么？”

“是血。”

李京泽皱起眉。“怎么会有血呢？”

“你磕到哪了吧。”丁飞开始后悔，要是不答应李京泽出来，至少可以和刘嘉裕俩人一块儿面对这个问题。现在就像刘嘉裕常念叨但多半只用来立flag的我信因果，他小聪明耍多了到了翻船的时候。

“我给你讲个事你千万别告诉别人。”

丁飞知道，分享秘密等于关系的进一步。他并不想要这进一步，赶快说：“这么相信我啊？但我……”

李京泽不等他说完就开始讲：“我小时候生病，本来快死了，是我师父向外边的东西借了三分命，我才活下来的。”

“借命这个，干这行的都会，只是上不得台面。我们夕阳产业，不自产自销造点鬼怪出来以后就没客户了。正常。”

“我师父是为了救我，能一样吗？”

“不一样不一样，是我不对。”

“以前还好，近几年有点不对劲，副作用出来了。我上次说的老毛病就是副作用。”

“三分变成七分。”

“什么意思？”

“你和外边的东西，共用一个身体，”丁飞破罐破摔，“借东西人家肯定讨利息。”

“什么利息？”

“嗯……居住面积？”

李京泽眼睛最先冷下来，接着是嘴角。丁飞知道李京泽已经将手伸进了恐怖箱，并且摸到了答案。

摸到了吗。摸到了。是什么。有毛吗。有鳞片吗。会叫吗。

是什么。

是动物吗。

还是人类。

到底是什么。

你知道是什么。

李京泽看着他，缓慢地发出声音。

“是我吗？”

刘嘉裕开了五个小时的车，直到半夜才和丁飞换班。他从驾驶座那侧下来，走出去一段抽烟解乏。

丁飞从床上坐起来，听到刘嘉裕在外边喊，让他和李京泽出来看星星。

丁飞敲敲卫生间的门，说出来看星星了。里头没动静。丁飞说：“你出来待着吧，老在里头我俩没法上厕所。”

刘嘉裕出现在车厢门口，接话道在外边解决也行，这没人，都是荒地。

刘嘉裕甚至还加了一句：“老飞你还在意这个？”

“你这样他更不出来了。”丁飞摇头，心想这一下傻瓜由一变二以后真不知道怎么办。

没想到厕所门开了，李京泽走出来站到门口，明显是准备一会儿再躲进去。丧着脸，丁飞衣服太大了，袖子那里长一截，他把那截握在掌心里，看着像个成精的购物袋。

刘嘉裕问：“怎么出来了？”

李京泽说：“你们不是要上厕所吗？”

丁飞刘嘉裕面面相觑。

丁飞想，最近和刘嘉裕面面相觑的次数有点多了，多到挑战颈椎。

李京泽跟着他俩跑路的时候没跟其他人说，只留了个字条，说人是他杀的，一同留下的，还有师父送他的手表。

他当时本想投案，刘嘉裕说，干嘛呢，接受自己是个坏蛋不好吗，你跟我们在一块，想咬人时也伤不着你师兄师姐，这不挺好的吗。

丁飞说他家里人不会怪他，但很可能报警说咱俩拐卖。刘嘉裕说我都查过了，拐带成年男子不叫拐卖，没这个罪，他是自愿的，条子不会抓咱们。丁飞斜眼看他，说你怎么连这个都查了你这准备工作充分得有点吓人。

“而且，”丁飞坐在房车车顶，纠正道，“不要用条子这种词，显得我们很像反派。”

“我们不就是反派吗？”李京泽说，“我师父是好人，我就是反派。”

“那也只是你是反派，可能他也是。但我不是。”丁飞再次纠正。

刘嘉裕说：“别把自己摘那么干净，你也是。”

丁飞不想理他，两只手垫在后脑，躺下去看星星。

丁飞是个较为理智的怪物，至少和那些动辄发狂扑人生啖其肉的同胞相比，更能听得进去话。他装人装太久，在工作之外遇到同类，反而有些无措。

他在第一天就觉出了李京泽的不对。不对之处在于熟悉，并非陌生。

他想起他失去的那条叫花菜的狗。有天他回来，在院子里看到它，它站得很远，朝他呲牙。他想，花菜是不会这么凶的，向那个凶恶的东西跑了几步，想看清它。刘嘉裕突然在身后喊他，他停下脚步，再转头，狗已经不见了。

刘嘉裕说，花菜失踪了，我看门没关好，可能是被人偷了。

那天李京泽自己摸出了答案，丁飞怕他情绪失控，如果把旁边的住户闹出来，那事情就难办了，便伸出胳膊将人搂住，手沿着脊椎摩挲安抚，像带一个动物似的把人带离那里。丁飞说，哎你又不是成心的，没事没事，听话啊，没事。他说得敷衍，但是管用。李京泽胸口起伏，像杀死他师父那晚一样喘气，胳膊折在怀里挣了两下没挣出来也就不继续了，变得温驯又痛苦。

这俩词搁李京泽身上有点好笑，但那天李京泽并不是李京泽，是另一种生物。

是我的同类。

丁飞想着，揉了揉他后脑，说别的没事，就是鼻涕别蹭我衣服上。

刘嘉裕没想到丁飞会问起来。

他以为丁飞看星星看睡着了，站起来问李京泽，抽烟吗。

李京泽指躺着没动静的丁飞，说他不是闻不惯烟味吗。

丁飞闭着眼开口，说没事，不用顾我。

刘嘉裕笑了，拍他腿。

“别装了，醒了就赶紧起。”

丁飞说：“我以前养的那狗，是不是死了？我是说，在你告诉我他丢了的那天，就死了。”

刘嘉裕说：“对。”

“怎么死的？”

“被车轧了。我当时想，还是别告诉你，免得你伤心。”

“你是不是给它借了命。”

“借了，就借了几个小时。给动物借命还是不行，它争不过外头的脏东西。”

丁飞翻了个身，长长地出了一口气，说：“行了，知道了。”

他们仨在车顶看了半小时的星星，喝了点啤酒，看到最后李京泽睡着了，刘嘉裕蹲那瞧了一会儿，突然拿手扒他上唇，露出藏在里边的尖尖的牙。他用指肚试了试，对丁飞说，这也不疼啊。丁飞打着哈欠爬下车，说我知道。

李京泽在想什么，并没对他俩说。刘嘉裕说不要紧，过两天熟悉了就好了，小孩都这样。

丁飞不确定应不应该把李京泽当小孩，或者当成别的。他无所谓，看刘嘉裕了。

刘嘉裕把床让了出去，自己坐上副驾，说到了城里先去买点东西。

“买什么？”

“观音，”刘嘉裕说，“保平安的。两条，给你也整一条。”

丁飞笑笑，发动车子。

“谢谢老板。”

end


End file.
